tempo_videofandomcom-20200214-history
SuperTed's Bumper Video
|running time = 60 minutes |catalogue number = 93852 |rating = }} SuperTed's Bumper Video is a UK VHS release by Tempo Video Children's Stories in 2nd April 1990. Episode Info # SUPERTED AND MOTHER NATURE - Texas Pete travels to the Magic Cloud and forces Mother Nature to dose him with the medicine that gave SuperTed magic powers. # SUPERTED AND THE MAGIC WORD PART 1 - Texas Pete thinks of a very clever way of discovering the magic word. After playing a trick on SuperTed and Spottyman he sneaks inreat Horrendo splits his best friend and his heart in two. # SUPERTED AND THE MAGIC WORD PART 2 - Bulk was heard SuperTed's magic word and can fly 'like a bear'. But will Tex catch him before he forgets the word? # SUPERTED AND THE POTHOLE RESCUE - SuperTed is perplexed. What should he do first? Find Spottyman who is lost underground or save Linda before her head disappears under the water. # SUPERTED KICKS UP THE DUST - Spottyman believes that the cosmic dust should be placed where everyone can see it. But Superted disagrees. # SUPERTED AND THE WHALES - Before Spottyman has time to sit down in his bath, the alarm rings and off they go to save the blue whale stuck on a lonely beach in North Wales. # SUPERTED AND THE GORILLA - Bulk finds and ideal friend and runs after him into the forest, leaving Skeleton at the mercy of the wild animals. # SUPERTED AND THE GREAT HORRENDO - SuperTed's magic powers are temporarily impaired as the Great Horrendo splits his best friend and his heart in two. Notes * the final SuperTed video release to feature the Tempo Video Children's Stories ident of 1987-1990 and only SuperTed to feature the MSD Video ident of 1989-1990. Trivia * the intro and ending credits of SuperTed are cut out for the 2nd, 3rd, 4th, 5th, 6th and 7th episodes on this video. * SuperTed and Mother Nature has no ending credits at the end of the episode before SuperTed and the Magic Word- Part 1 which is the second episode on this video. * SuperTed and the Great Horrendo has no opening titles at the start of the episode before the title screen on this video. * the ending credits of SuperTed are only seen at the episode of SuperTed and the Great Horrendo on this video. * the opening theme of SuperTed is only played before the start of the first episode on this video SuperTed and Mother Nature Goofs * the back cover features a picture of Texas Pete, Bulk and Skeleton in the jungle from SuperTed and the Inca Treasure which is not shown on this video. Gallery SuperTed's Bumper Video (UK VHS 1990) Spine.jpg|Spine SuperTed's Bumper Video (UK VHS 1990) Back cover.jpg|Back cover SuperTed's Bumper Video (UK VHS 1990) Cassette.jpg|Cassette Category:UK VHS Releases Category:VHS Category:SuperTed Category:S4C Category:Siriol Animation Category:MSD Video logo from 1988 to 1990 Category:Tempo Video Children's Stories logo from 1987 to 1990 Category:Children's Videos from Tempo Video Category:1990 VHS Releases Category:Peter Hawkins (SuperTed Narrator) Category:Collins Video Ident from 1989 to 1990